Say You Love Me
by stars shine out
Summary: Sirius never thought he'd find love. Turns out he was wrong. *Drabble, fluff, Sirius/OC


**Hey! So, I wrote this story a while ago, and just sort of forgot about it. But I was digging around through my computer files, and came across it. So I gave it a read, and it turns out it's actually decent. In my opinion. **

**It's rated T for some language (just an eensy bit) and slightly suggestive themes. Okay, not slightly, just suggestive.**

**Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. But Bella's mine.**

**EDIT: I've renamed my OC. Bella was much too Twilight-ish (and let it be known I am _not_ a Twilight fan). Her name is now Kiara.**

**ENJOY! =D**

**Say You Love Me**

"Kiara, I swear I never thought this would happen." said Sirius as they lay looking up at the sky, their hands laced together, her head on his chest.

"What didn't you think would happen?" asked Kiara curiously, "You never thought you'd get as many OWLs as you did?"

"No Kiara! Gosh, why would I want to talk about that?" asked Sirius incredulously.

"I'm kidding, stupid!" she giggled, "What did you never think would happen?"

"I never thought I'd meet someone like you." he said, "I never thought I'd really fall in love. I never thought I'd be allowed to, well, love."

"Why?" asked Kiara, "I mean, why wouldn't you be allowed to love?"

"Because," said Sirius simply, "Before Hogwarts, I knew that my parents would arrange a marriage for me with some filthy rich pureblooded bitch. The type I could never love. And then, when I got to Hogwarts, and started really rebelling, and having friends, I figured I would never find anyone other than my friends who wouldn't judge me for my family. Because of that, I thought no one could love me, I would never be more than a handsome face who toyed with girl's emotions and was the biggest player in the history of players."

"Which you kind of were." Kiara pointed out.

"Oh shut up. You're ruining my speech." Said Sirius.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry." said Kiara sarcastically, "Do go on with your riveting tale of love and tragedy, I'm sure I'll be moved to tears soon."

"I'm so glad you're enjoying this." Said Sirius, "Anwho, where was I? Oh yes, I was never going to be thought of as anything other than the biggest player in the history of players, and then you came along. You didn't judge me for my family, you didn't care that I was an irresponsible prankster, you gave me a chance to prove I wasn't a player. You gave me the chance to prove I was everything you needed, everything you wanted, and nothing that my parents wanted me to be. You gave me a chance, just like James and Remus did, and best of all, you gave me love. I never thought any of that would happen."

"I didn't know you could be so sappy." said Kiara after a moments silence.

"And that's why you love me." Said Sirius.

"Sure Sirius. Whatever floats your boat." Kiara muttered smiling.

"Oh come on, " said Sirius, "you know you love me."

"I do?"

"Yes. Yes you do."

"You sure about that?"

"Completely. In fact, I can prove it."

"Can you? And how do you plan on doing that?"

"By doing this." Said Sirius, and he then began to tickle her mercilessly.

Kiara couldn't stop giggling. "S-stop S-Sirius!"

"Only if you say you love me." He said, his true marauder side showing.

"Ok, ok, I l-love you!" Kiara gasped through her laughter.

"I can't hear you!" sang Sirius, as he continued to tickle her.

"I love you Sirius!" Kiara said a little louder.

"You'll need to see it louder if you want me to stop!" said Sirius.

"Oh my Godric, Sirius, you stupid fricken tickle monster! I LOVE YOU! I FRICKEN LOVE YOU, YOU STUPID FRICKEN MUTT! HAPPY? I LOVE YOU, YOU STUPID DOG!" Kiara shouted, all the while trying to evade Sirius's tickles.

"That's better." said Sirius, finally stopping the tickles. "Now don't even try to kill me, cuz A) I can run much faster than you, and B) I know your secret tickle spot."

"Curse you and your puppy dog logic, Sirius." muttered Kiara.

"You know you love me." said Sirius.

"Not that again, Sirius. And, yes, I love you." said Kiara firmly.

"Gosh, you're no fun." Said Sirius as he leaned over to kiss her.

"That's not what you said last night." said Kiara slyly.

"Then I shall amend my statement;" said Sirius, "You're no fun when you don't want what I want."

"Far 'nough." said Kiara, before Sirius kissed her.

"But you are very fun when we agree." said Sirius drawing away.

"Oh get back here." said Kiara, tackling him to the ground.

And for the record, Kiara was a lot of fun that afternoon.


End file.
